1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to card edge connectors, and particularly to the structure of a slanted DIMM (Dual In-line Memory Module) connector which can be side by side closely arranged with another adjacent one while allowing of being removed directly and vertically from the PC board, on which the connector is seated, without interfering with such adjacent connector which is generally structurally positioned about its front side.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,985 discloses more than one slanted DIMM connectors being side by side closely arranged on a PC board to form a group for receiving a corresponding number of modules therein.
It can be noted that if a plurality of conventional vertical type DIMM connectors side by side closely arranged on the PC board, it is still okay for removal or replacement of one damage/defect DIMM connector among such group because there is no obstacle above each DIMM connector to obstruct the vertical withdrawal of the specific damaged connector from the board.
Differently, the slanted type DIMM connectors group can not directly remove the specific damaged connector from the board in the same way because the front bottom portion of the rear DIMM connector may interfere with the rear upper portion of the front DIMM connector if such slanted type DIMM are side by side (i.e., from the front side to the rear side) closely mounted on the PC board in a form of backward tilting.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide slanted DIMM connectors of which a number are adapted to be closely side by side mounted on a PC board while still allowing of removable replacement of any specific damaged one by directly vertically moving such specific defect one if the required de-soldering process has accomplished.